Treason
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: Kiryu holds Yusei prisoner and punishes him for committing "treason" against him. At the same time, he forces Yusei to love him to make up for his broken heart. Contains lemon and rape scenes, violence, and strong language. 6 Parts total.
1. Part 1

**Treason**

**Part 1**

Yusei awoke in a dark and unfamiliar room. He was chained to a wall by his arms and legs, and he was stripped of all his clothes except for his boxers. _How did I get here?_ he thought.

"Ah. So you're awake…"

A figure emerged from the shadows and Yusei instantly recognized him. "Kiryu! What's going on?!" Kiryu chuckled deep in his throat and smiled maliciously. "You're a traitor, Yusei," Kiryu said, "You've committed treason, treason to Team Satisfaction." Yusei stared at him. "What?" he asked, making an absolutely dumbfounded face. "Remember when you tried to surrender Team Satisfaction to security? Remember how you _betrayed_ me?!" Yusei blinked, distant memories rushing back to him. "Kiryu," he started, " that was three years ago. And I didn't betray you, I tried to save you-"

"SHUT UP!"

Kiryu whacked him across the face. Pain shot through Yusei and he let out a gasp. "I know what you did!" Kiryu hissed, "You tried to pass yourself off as the leader, and then you gave yourself up to security! Giving yourself up to the enemy is _treason,_ Yusei, and treason is a crime! And those who commit crimes must be punished! But you already know that, don't you?" Kiryu ran a finger down Yusei's criminal marker. "Got that when you left the Satellite, didn't you?" Kiryu mused, "I know the story. Jack stole your D-Wheel and Stardust Dragon, and you went to get them back. But leaving Satellite is illegal, and you got punished for it, didn't you?" Yusei was silent. "Being betrayed hurts, doesn't it?" Kiryu said, "Hmm, Yusei?! _Doesn't it?!_" He punched Yusei in the face. Yusei gave a shout of pain, the skin on his lip breaking and beginning to bleed. Then Kiryu smiled. "Well, I have a mark too, also because of a betrayal…" He ran a finger down his own criminal marker, only his was dark red, not yellow.

Suddenly, Kiryu grabbed Yusei's face, and Yusei winced. "Want to know the fate of a person who goes against Security?" Kiryu whispered in Yusei's ear. "Y-you're crazy, Kiryu," Yusei said. "CRAZY?!" Kiryu jumped back, a psychotic look on his face. "You think I'm _crazy_, do you?!" He put his hand over his face, and took a deep breath. Then he began to laugh, and he spread out his fingers so that he could see out of one eye. "You have no idea, do you?" he said. Then he got angry. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

He took a few deep, rasping breaths, then began to laugh again. "I was tortured, molested, raped," he said, "I was no longer a person, just an object, an object that was used and trashed. I was abused and violated in so many ways… But I learned to endure it. And you know why? Because they had my deck, Yusei, my own deck… my heart and soul… and they promised to give it back if I survived my sentence. So I forced myself to live. And then…" Kiryu broke off. He clenched his fists and began to shake. Yusei saw a tear run down his cheek. "…and then… I learned the _truth_… Do you know what they did, Yusei? _Hm?!_ _DO YOU?!" _ He charged at Yusei and grabbed his throat. Yusei spluttered and choked, gasping for breath. "That day, when they took me in, when you committed treason, they not only stripped me of everything I owned, but they _incinerated_ everything I owned! They _burned_ my clothes, disk, and deck down to _ashes!_ My heart and soul, _gone_!"

Kiryu let go of Yusei, and he panted for breath. "I had no reason to live after knowing that," Kiryu said, "I became an empty shell. I sat in my cell and waited for death. When the guards came in to rape and beat me, I let them without putting up any kind of fight. And when they left, I didn't even move, not even to put my filthy, worn out clothes back on. I just waited for death. Only in death could I be free. Life was hell. Death was escape. I just wanted everything to be over. I couldn't take it anymore. I gave up. On everything…" He paused, but then continued, "Then, in my last moments of suffering, who should come to me but _this_ guy…" Kiryu pulled out a card from his pocket and stuck it in Yusei's face. "Read it," Kiryu ordered him. Yusei stared at the card, reading the words. "_Out loud!_" Kiryu hissed, slapping him across the face. "E-Earthbound God… Ccapac Apu…" Yusei stammered. Kiryu smiled.

"That's right," he said, "In my last few breaths, Ccapac Apu came to me. He asked me if I had one wish before I died. With my last breath, I whispered, "yes…" and then I fell into darkness. **"I will grant your wish…" ** Ccapac Apu said to me, and suddenly, I could breathe again. I felt an immense power inside me. I was alive again, as a Dark Signer! I could make my wish come true! And do you know what that wish was, Yusei?" Kiryu gripped Yusei's face painfully. "It was to be with _you!_ _You_, who has wronged me in so many ways! _You_, who has committed treason against me! _You,_ who was the cause of my death!" He let go of Yusei. "And that wish was granted. I have you in my possession now, Yusei. And I'm going to do whatever I want to you. I'm going to put you through everything I went through and more!" Kiryu laughed with the voice of a crazy man.

"Y-You're mad!" Yusei gasped, "Kiryu, you've gone insane! You're sick! You need help!" "Help? I don't need help. I have everything I need right in this room…" Kiryu began to walk around, searching for something. "You see, Yusei," he began, picking something up, "not only did you betray me, but you also broke my heart. You were the person I loved most in this world. Yet, you betrayed me, and gave up the other thing I loved most in this world; Team Satisfaction." Kiryu was holding a blind fold in his hand. "But Kiryu, don't you understand?!" Yusei shouted, "I didn't commit treason! I was trying to save you, Kiryu! Because you're my friend!"

"LIAR!" Kiryu spat, striking Yusei across the face, "YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Yusei felt his lip bleeding. Kiryu began to laugh. "No… you never loved me… but soon, you will. I'll _make_ you. I'll teach you how to love. I'll be the only thing you know. I'll be your mind, your thoughts, your actions…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yusei hissed. "You'll find out soon enough…" Kiryu told him. He began to tie the blind fold across Yusei's face. "You're sight is being taken from you, for the time being," he explained, "until you learn your lesson. Until you prove you're worthy enough to see me." Yusei thrashed his head around. "You're out of your mind, Kiryu!" he yelled, "You need help! You need to let me go!" Kiryu slammed Yusei's head into the wall. "_You_ need to be punished for your crime!" Kiryu hissed. He closed his hand around Yusei's throat, and Yusei coughed and gasped for air. "You are no longer a person! You're an object, a toy! And you belong to _me_! I can do whatever I want with you. No one's going to stop me, and you're powerless. All I need to do is figure out how to control you…"

Kiryu let him go. Yusei panted for breath. "So what, are you going to kill me or something?" Yusei asked softly. "Kill you? No no no… that wouldn't satisfy me at all… How would you learn anything that way? No, Yusei, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to torture you, and beat you, and make you taste the true meaning of fear… But I'll also please you, pleasure you, make you feel bliss, just so I can rip it all away and make you miserable again. I'm going to make you love me, and love what I do. I'm going to make you blame yourself, hate yourself. I'm going to control you!" Kiryu laughed hysterically. "You're sick," Yusei spat. "Sure, you say that _now_," Kiryu said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping Yusei's bloody lip, "but soon, you'll think differently…"

There was silence. Yusei just silently hung from the chains keeping him to the wall. Kiryu looked him up and down. What should he do first? He ran two fingers down Yusei's chest. Yusei made a noise and squirmed. Kiryu smiled. He touched Yusei's ear, and Yusei's head snapped back in surprise. Kiryu poked Yusei's left side, and Yusei jerked away. "What are you doing?!" Yusei hissed. Kiryu chuckled. He ran his hand across Yusei's stomach. Yusei squirmed again. "S-stop!" he shouted. Kiryu ran his hand lower, right at Yusei's boxer line. "Stop! Don't touch there!" Yusei gasped, jerking around. Kiryu knelt down and licked the lining of where Yusei's boxers and skin met. Yusei shivered, goose bumps appearing on his body. "Stop Kiryu! What the hell are you doing?!" Kiryu chuckled, then licked Yusei all the way up to his neck. "You taste so good…" he whispered in Yusei's ear, his hot breath brushing Yusei's cheek, "Want to know what I taste like?" Yusei leaned away and opened his mouth to argue, but Kiryu immediately shoved his tongue into Yusei's mouth.

Yusei made violent motions, trying to break away, but Kiryu held onto him. He moved his tongue all around the inside of Yusei's mouth. Yusei made pained, distressed moaning noises. Kiryu finally removed his tongue from Yusei's mouth. Yusei spit the slimy contents of his mouth out. He spat several more times before finally speaking. "What is _wrong_ with you?!" he hissed, "That was disgusting!" "No, it was _delicious!_" Kiryu said, licking his lips. "Kiryu, you have _lost_ your mind," Yusei said, "Whatever happened to you in jail must have caused you to snap. You were never like this befo-" "AND GUESS HOW I CAME TO BE IN JAIL, YUSEI!" Kiryu shouted, "YOU!  Everything I've been through… everything they put me through… It's all _your_ fault!"

Yusei suddenly heard a crack and felt a stinging pain like nothing he had ever felt before. He screamed, and it came again, and again, and again. Kiryu was whipping him with a belt. Yusei couldn't stop tears of pain from running down his face. His body felt like it was on fire. Yusei knew that Kiryu was taking his anger out on him. Then the lashing stopped. Yusei was shaking. "Kiryu…" Yusei whispered weakly, "I-I'm… sorry…" "I'm sure you are," Kiryu said. He stroked Yusei's chin, then gave him a kiss on the top of his forehead. "That's your lesson for today," Kiryu said. Yusei's whole body was sore. He just wanted to lay down and sleep.

"K-Kiryu…" Yusei said quietly. "What?" he answered. "Can I… can I lay down?" Kiryu laughed. "You haven't earned that privilege yet," he said. "Please… I just want to lay down… and sleep…" "Nope," Kiryu said. Yusei's limbs became limp and his head fell forward. There was silence. "I… I thought… I thought we were… friends…" Yusei murmured. "Friends don't commit treason against other friends," Kiryu said coldly. "I didn't! I didn't betray you!" Yusei shouted, picking his head back up, "I was trying to save you, Kiryu! Why don't you understand that?!" Yusei pulled at his chains. "It should have been me, Kiryu! I should have been the one to go to jail and be abused, not you! I really, _really_ tried to save you!" Kiryu backhanded Yusei across the face and Yusei let out a yelp. "You were going to give up Team Satisfaction to Security in order to "save" me!" Kiryu growled, "You were going to surrender! Team Satisfaction _never_ gives up! We go down with our team! By surrendering, you betrayed me and committed treason against the whole team, and everything we stood for! If only you hadn't tried to give yourself up… I could have died peacefully in jail!"

Yusei burst into tears. _It's all my fault…_ Yusei thought, _I'm the reason why Kiryu couldn't die peacefully… I deserve this treatment…_ He suddenly felt arms around him. "That's right Yusei, it's all your fault," Kiryu whispered into his ear. "Kiryu… I'm so sorry…" Yusei sobbed, putting his face against Kiryu's body. "I know you are," Kiryu said, "and now you have to pay for your mistakes. You're my slave, my toy, and you'll learn to like it." Kiryu let him go. Yusei just hung limply from his chains, quietly sobbing, and eventually, he fell into a distressful sleep.


	2. Part 2

**Treason**

**Part 2**

When Yusei awoke to darkness, he had forgotten what had happened and began to freak out.

"I can't see!" he yelled, flailing violently, "Someone help! I can't see!"

"What's with all this fuss?" came an annoyed voice. Yusei instantly remembered where he was and why.

"Oh… Kiryu… Never mind, I remember now…" Yusei went back to being silent. "Hmph," Kiryu grunted, and Yusei heard him leave.

Yusei's stomach growled. Was he going to be fed? Kiryu _did_ say he wasn't going to kill him, which meant he should be given food and water. But…

There was silence. Yusei couldn't tell how much time was passing. He couldn't see. And he didn't hear anything. Maybe he was already dead? But he could feel his stomach rumbling, and feel it aching. He felt his arms and legs aching from being hung. He was miserable. Yusei felt his eyes tearing up. He sniffed and began to cry.

"Quit your sniveling!" he heard a voice hissed. His ears perked, and he knew it was Kiryu. "I have food here if you're hungry, but I'm not feeding you til you calm down." Yusei immediately quieted down and his spirits lifted. "Food?" he said eagerly. Kiryu gave a little snicker. "You know what they say," Kiryu said, "The only way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Yusei felt something cool and wet press against his lips. He bit it, and found out it was a strawberry. He felt as though he had never tasted something so wonderful. Kiryu continued to feed him different kinds of fruit, and Yusei ate them all.

"See? I'm not _that_ bad…" Kiryu cooed, stroking Yusei's cheek. Yusei felt better after eating. He felt stronger, happier, and more awake. Now he was sure he was still alive.

"Kiryu, what do have I to do to get my sight back, or to be free of these chains?" Yusei asked cautiously. Although Yusei couldn't see it, Kiryu gave a crazy, sadistic smile.

"You won't be free of those chains until I _know_ I can trust you, until I change you. And as for your sight… you'll know when you've earned it back."

Most of Yusei's hopeful thoughts vanished. He was still Kiryu's prisoner.

Suddenly, without warning, he felt Kiryu's ice cold touch on his bare chest. He gasped as he felt Kiryu's icy finger move around playfully.

"I can make you feel good, Yusei," Kiryu said in a seductive, almost flirty tone, "I can make you feel so good, so hot, so _sexy_. I can make you feel like the sexiest man on earth, Yusei. Or…" He suddenly violently grabbed Yusei's face, making the captured man squeak with fright.

"_Or_… I can make you feel _worthless, rotten, pathetic!_ I can make you _hate_ yourself and feel _filthy_! Surely you don't want _that_, do you?"

"N-No!" Yusei gasped, "I-!" "Mmmmm. That's what I _thought_," Kiryu said softer. He put one hand on the side of Yusei's face and the other on Yusei's hip. Then, he began to kiss the nape of Yusei neck.

"K-Kiryu! What are you doing?"

Kiryu didn't answer. He began to kiss Yusei down his chest and stomach, making his way to his prey's boxers.

"No! Not there!" Yusei gasped, squirming.

"I can make you feel good, Yusei~" the frosty haired man purred, "You just have to accept it…"

He put his tongue in Yusei's bellybutton and swirled the inside. Yusei's back arched backward, away from his crazed ex-friend. But he couldn't deny the warm feeling rushing into his lower body, and into his cheeks. He couldn't deny that he was being turned on.

_What's happening? Why do I feel so strange?_ _Is he really… turning me __**on**__?_

In a sudden, confused panic, Yusei began thrashing around.

"Get away from me! _GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ he cried. He felt Kiryu let go of him, but was then suddenly met with Kiryu's tight fist. Yusei was stunned into stillness, his face on fire.

"I guess you chose the second option," Kiryu said, "Your loss."

"Kiryu, why are you doing this?" Yusei shouted, "Don't you feel dirty and disgusting? Don't you feel _shame?_"

"_Shame?_" Kiryu laughed, "Do _I_ feel _shame?_ Do you think _any_ of the men I met in prison, who beat me and raped me, felt _shame?_ Do you think they ever once felt sorry for _me?_ Do you think they ever _once_ considered how _I_ felt? Don't you talk to _me_ about _shame!_"

Yusei gasped and his former friend dealt him another blow to the head. He began to shake and whimper.

"Jail changed me, Yusei!" Kiryu snarled, "Every day, every single _fucking_ day, I thought of _you_! I always had a little sliver of hope that you would come to visit me! I wanted to see you so bad, Yusei, even for just a second! I wanted you to know that I forgave you, that I was okay! I wanted you to know that still loved you, that I always had!" Yusei couldn't see it, but Kiryu had begun to cry. "But I guess that was too much to ask for, huh Yusei?"

Once again, Kiryu gave Yusei another punch in the face. Yusei felt his teeth rip into his tongue, and he tasted his own hot blood.

"No visits, no letters, no phone calls, no NOTHING!" Kiryu screeched.

"T-That's not true!" Yusei said, "I visited you several times, but each time, they sent me away!"

"LIAR!" Kiryu spat, digging his nails into Yusei's chest and scratching him all the way down to his waist. Yusei gasped as he felt the stinging streaks being engraved into his body.

"I no longer forgive you, Yusei!" Kiryu hissed, "I loved you with my heart and soul, and what did I get in return? Betrayal! Treason! Well, now I'm going to take what's rightfully mine; YOU!"

The crazed man violently grabbed between his captive's legs and squeezed.

Yusei let out a surprised gasp and felt himself become hard.

"You are mine, Yusei!" Kiryu hissed, "And I'll do whatever I want to you!"

He wrapped his hand around Yusei's erection and yanked it back and forth in a brutal manner.

"Ahhh…! Ahhh…!" Yusei gasped, bloody running down chin from his mouth. He had never felt anything like this before. He just wasn't a sexual person. He was disgusted with himself because he found that it actually felt pleasing.

_No… this is wrong… this is so wrong…!_

Yusei was sweating with the effort of keeping himself under control.

_I can't let him get to me! I must not enjoy this!_

He bit his already bloody lip. He felt something tugging at his core, as though something was trying to burst out of him. He knew what that feeling meant. And he knew he couldn't let it happen. He was panting with the effort of keeping it in. Kiryu could tell he was trying to stop it.

"Stop holding back, Yusei~" Kiryu said seductively, "You'll feel better after you let it go. Just _relax_…"

"N-No…" Yusei gasped, "I… don't… want… to…"

"Are you sure about that?" Kiryu asked. He was no longer being brutal, but gentle and massaging. "I think you're enjoying yourself. I think you like it…"

"No…!" Yusei shook his head, "Stop…!" He didn't know how much longer he could last.

Kiryu continued to stroke him through his boxers as he bent a little and ran his tongue over Yusei nipples.

That's when Yusei lost it.

He felt wave of pleasure wash over him as he felt a release from his body. The warm, gooey substance ran down his legs and he cringed as he felt it, his face heated with embarrassment.

"See? Don't you feel better now?" Kiryu cooed to him, stroking his cheek. Yusei sniffed, tears beginning to leak down his face. He had been violated, degraded, soiled, all by someone who he had once looked to as a savior. _He_ was the one who had been betrayed.

Kiryu bent down and began to lap up the white substance dripping down Yusei's legs.

Yusei gagged. "You're disgusting!" he sobbed. Kiryu ignored him and finished licking Yusei clean. Then he stood back up.

"Don't worry. Pretty soon, you'll think differently. I'll teach you to think differently." He took hold of Yusei's now wet face. "You'll learn to like what I do."

And with that, Kiryu left Yusei to cry himself to sleep.


	3. Part 3

**Treason**

**Part 3**

When Yusei awoke, his first thought was that his arms and legs were extremely sore. He was being held up by his arms, after all. He gave a load groan.

"What's _your_ problem?" Kiryu grunted.

"My arms…" Yusei complained, "They're really sore…" He groaned again.

"Fine. I suppose I can let you down for a little while," Kiryu replied.

"Really? You mean it?" Yusei said hopefully.

"Sure, you little pussy," Kiryu sneered. Yusei frowned. Was there some kind of catch?

But Kiryu kept his word. He took out a key and unlocked Yusei's arm shackles, catching him as he fell. His feet remained chained.

Yusei gave a relaxed sigh. It felt so unimaginably good to just lay there and let his aching muscles rest. He was so achy that he couldn't even move. He had never thought the ground could be so wonderful before. He didn't even mind when he felt Kiryu hand cuff his hands behind his back.

Yusei suddenly felt hands on him. Kiryu was… massaging him! It felt so good, Yusei let out a moan.

"So you like that, hm?" Kiryu cooed. He made his way down Yusei's back. He got to a certain spot that made Yusei jolt and arch hid back.

"Oooh, right there~" he gasped, and Kiryu massaged that one spot. Yusei twitched and moaned. He felt so good, and let his mind go blank. He eventually drifted into a light snooze. He didn't even notice when Kiryu had stopped. He didn't hear the sound of something being unzipped, and clothes falling to the floor.

"Say, Yusei… why don't you sit up a little?" Kiryu suggested. Yusei mindlessly did what he said. He couldn't use his arms, so he pulled himself back. He was arched strangely, his butt in the air, but he couldn't sit up anymore.

"I need help…" Yusei muttered. He was half dazed by his relaxed state.

"No no, you're good," Kiryu said, "Just stay like that."

"Why do you want me like this?" Yusei asked groggily. But suddenly, Yusei felt Kiryu dig his knee into his legs and grab his handcuffed arms. He felt skin against skin, and hist eyes shot open (not that he could see). It was a trap! He had just played right into Kiryu's trap! Kiryu had climbed on top of him with all of his clothes removed.

"N-No…! Wait…!" Yusei shouted desperately.

"It's too late, Yusei," Kiryu said, "All your moaning has got me worked up, and now I need to be satisfied…"

Kiryu has Yusei helplessly pinned to the ground. With one hand, he held Yusei down by his arms. With the other, he pulled down Yusei's boxers.

"NO! WAIT!" Yusei cried desperately, struggling helplessly. Suddenly, Yusei felt something long and slender being forced into him, into a place he did not want anything going into. That was a place things came out of, not went in to. Even his body knew that, as it contracted, trying to force out the foreign object. But Kiryu forced it in deeper, moaning as he did so. Yusei screamed and writhed, unable to stop tears running down his face.

"GET IT OUT OF ME! _GET IT __**OUT**__ OF ME!"_ he screamed and sobbed. But the screaming and writhing only made Kiryu enjoy it more. He thrusted in and out of Yusei, moaning with pleasure, as Yusei gasped and sobbed, unable to do anything about it. And then, Yusei felt something strange shoot into him as Kiryu made a gasping noise. Yusei squealed, feeling it inside him. It didn't belong there, and it felt extremely uncomfortable.

Kiryu gave a final thrust, then pulled out for good. Yusei immediately felt his body reject the substance Kiryu had put in it as it expelled it all over his legs. It was warm and goey. Yusei was shaking and sniveling. Kiryu moved to Yusei's front.

"I haven't been that satisfied in a while," he praised Yusei, "You did pretty well for your first time…" He went to stroke Yusei's face, but as soon as he touched him, Yusei jolted back violently.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Yusei screamed, hyperventilating, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU _EVER_ FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Yusei scrambled as far away as his chains would let him. He was breathing extremely hard, like he had been holding his breath for the past five minutes. Kiryu walked over to his pitiful body.

"How do you think _I_ felt the first time it happened to _me_, Yusei?" Kiryu snarled. Yusei burst into heavy, uncontrollable sobs. Kiryu knelt down, lifted up Yusei, and hugged him.

"K-Kiryu…" he sobbed, "Kiryu… Kiryu… Kiryu…" Kiryu rubbed his back reassuringly.

"You're taking this better than I did…" Kiryu whispered.

Yusei continued to sob. It seemed like forever, but finally, Yusei quieted down and fell asleep, along with Kiryu.


End file.
